


Smoke Break

by kenneth_thegreat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, No Smut, Post Duel, Smoking, Sort Of, could be read platonically or romantically, taking care, touch starved dream, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenneth_thegreat/pseuds/kenneth_thegreat
Summary: Techno and Dream find themselves needing to recover after the $100,000 Mr. Beast duel. They take a smoke break together and heal up.Can be read platonically or romantically ig.Based on AMAZING fanart from @gwooves on tiktok, insta, and twitter
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 441





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, my mother gave me COVID so i've been taking a lil bit to rest up, heal, and prevent myself from killing her cause of *irresponsibility*   
> This no taste thing is WEIRD man...I highkey hate it : )
> 
> Make sure to check out my twitter @keneth_thegreat for updates! Will try to work on Crazily Familiar tonight...no promises!

It was just after Mr. Beast’s $100,000 duel. Dream had slunk from the arena with a slight limp after his obligatory debrief with his friends, ensuring him that the two PVPers were so evenly matched the duel could have gone either way. The dirty blonde had believed them, it was simultaneously the most fun and stressful duel he’d had in...well, a long time.

Technoblade had watched the younger man leave. He would’ve been concerned at the obvious sign of injury if not for the overbearing and deep ache in his own bones. If the other man was genuinely hurt, he would’ve received first aid. There wasn’t much either of them would be able to do about their bodies feeling like they’d been ripped apart and hastily glued back together, time would heal.

A hot bath wouldn’t be amiss though and Techno found himself near desperate to be away from every person talking to him, praising him, asking questions. After a blunt goodbye, he quickly departed from the arena without looking back. He’d be sure to tie up any loose ends that remained later in the week.

He forced an air of confidence and indifference to wrap around his body, Blood God persona taking over as he left. He just had to make it out of the arena, once the pinkette entered the preparation rooms he and Dream had used before the battle he could relax and allow himself to acknowledge the absolute agony of soreness permeating his entire body, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. 

Techno huffed a sigh of relief, collapsing directly inside the doorway of the small rooms. A groan slipped from his lips as his aching muscles finally relaxed, head drooping to touch his chest, crown falling to the ground with a clang. To be quite honest, he was fully prepared to simply pass away here, battle completed.

His stomach grumbled at the thought, reminding the pinkette that he hadn’t eaten very much in preparation for the duel. Dream already had the speed advantage, the older didn’t need to be lagged down any more than necessary from a heavy breakfast. Besides, his nerves wouldn’t have allowed him to eat much anyways.

The pink haired man’s mouth watered at the thought of potato stew simmering at home, set low to be ready by the time he’d come home. Win or lose, Techno knew he wouldn’t be in the mood to cook and with shaking hands he’d prepared the meal, both a comfort and celebratory food. He wasn’t too keen to entertain the idea of showing up to the optional dinner Mr. Beast was holding tonight for all participants and observers. Luckily the man hadn’t been too offended at his deference, dismissing him with a smile filled with sharp teeth and keen eyes, a little creepy if Techno was being honest, but of course he wouldn’t ever say that to the man who’d just allowed him to make $50,000.

That reminded him, he needed to find Dream and give the younger man his earnings before leaving. The pink haired man was absolutely positive that once he collapsed into his house, he most certainly would not be leaving for a day, more likely several days, and the blonde man was likely to do the same, hiding away to lick at his metaphorical wounds the same Techno would.

He’d thought the other PVPer had walked this way, but a cursory glance around the room showed no sign of the younger man’s presence since prior to battle. His travel mask, slighter and less intimidating than his battle mask, still laid where he’d haphazardly thrown it on top of the provided bed, boots worn thin and comfortable looking lay near where Techno sat on the floor, a striking difference to the shiny black boots he’d worn during the duels. 

Techno shrugged, he’d come back eventually. Until then, he may as well take advantage of one of two provided showers and clean off dried blood and caked on mud before changing into his own casual clothes.

With a groan of barely contained pain, Techno forced himself to a standing position. His muscles throbbed, screaming to fall back to the floor and stay there for the foreseeable future. Techno had grown accustomed to ignoring the demands of his body and jerkily strode across the room, snatching his bag with a change of clothes and other necessities and departing to the bathrooms.

Upon entry, he threw open the cabinet and found it stuffed full of potions, bandages, disinfectant, everything he’d need to patch up any injuries he’d sustained that didn’t require the healer. Techno downed a healing potion in less than two gulps, sighing at the immediate relief he’d felt. It wouldn’t do much, but at least he’d be able to get home in one piece.

He showered quickly, scrubbing at caked blood in his long pink hair. Honestly, he didn’t know if the blood was his or not, after that many rounds of battle one tended to lose track of what happened. After finding a sore patch on his scalp with a wince, he’d determined that at least some of the blood had to have come from him. Fortunately the laceration had long ceased bleeding, must’ve been from one of the first few rounds then.

Techno took his time addressing the injuries that were far more visible on lightly pink scrubbed skin, deft hands applying stinging disinfectant and smoothing on bandages. He’d had practice. Besides, after a few delirious nights from infected cuts, he’d learned his lesson about not properly caring for wounds. 

He hoped Dream would heal his own. As much as the blonde was his ‘archnemesis’ (at least to the public eye), it wouldn’t do good for him to die from something as measly as an infection. Techno fully expected a re-match to come soon, if not to restore Dream’s honor, simply for amusement. He’d caught a glimpse of his toothy smirk behind a crooked mask more than once throughout the afternoon; pleased sounds and laughs quietly bursting from the younger man too quiet for anyone else to hear.

Techno, while much quieter and subdued, could understand. The battle had been exhilarating, a true opponent much more fun than simply crushing countless rookies into dust.

The pink haired man tugged on his comfortable walking shoes stiffly, hot water doing little to soothe the remaining ache in his limbs. Dream still hadn’t returned.

With a shrug, Techno threw his satchel over his shoulder, hissing at the weight. Was it possible that it’d gotten heavier since he arrived hours ago? With a resignated sigh, Techno gingerly opened the door to leave.

He heard a deep exhale from the left hand side of the building. With narrowed eyes he forced an irritated sigh. Whoever was trying to bother him was going to wish they hadn’t. He turned the corner, ready to verbally flay whoever was waiting to ambush him, only to stop dead in his steps.

His opponent stood leaning heavily against the wall, still wearing his battle clothes. Blood soaked and ripped leather pants, so tight they looked restricting, but Techno knew from hours ago that they allowed the dirty blonde to move as gracefully as ever, covered long legs. His customary green hoodie had missing cloth from the bottom, from his axe catching the edge, Techno recalled, revealing milky white skin below. A cigarette was held gracefully between two thin fingers, smoke lazily dancing a path through the sky. A cloud of smoke was released from between red bitten lips that sluggishly smirked at him from beneath his blood spattered white mask, smile looking more menacing than ever with the pattern.

“Didn’t take ya as a smokin’ type,” Techno drawled, chin rising to look down at the younger man. The blonde’s lips twitched, the only part of him the pink haired man could currently gauge a reaction from.

“On occasion. It hits especially good after fighting, something about the adrenaline rush. You?” the man murmured, excellently hiding his exhaustion behind his smooth voice. Techno easily saw through it, noticing the slight tremble of the younger man’s shoulders and locked knees, favoring the left heavily. He vaguely remembered sweeping the blonde’s leg from underneath him.

Techno cleared his throat, “used to, haven’t in awhile,” he offered, amusement sparking through him as the younger choked on his next inhale. Clearly he hadn’t expected that.

“You’re kidding,” he bit out between coughs, “the great Blood God indulging in mortal nicotine? I’m shocked.”

“You know as well as anyone that name’s a ruse,” Techno teased, voice gravelly. Dream laughed, head thrown back to reveal the blood spattered skin of his neck. They stood in silence for a while, comfortable, until Techno heard a small gasp as the blonde shifted his weight, knee buckling underneath him.

With lightning quick reflexes not at all dulled from battle, Technoblade had propped himself under Dream’s shoulder, stooping slightly to make up for the slight height difference. He lowered the two of them slowly to the ground with a grunt. 

Dream inhaled sharply through clenched teeth, sounding like a hiss, when Techno roughly palpated his knee, “fuck, I-I’m fine, Techno. Just, uh, slipped,” he spoke quickly. The pink haired man snorted, rolling his eyes, “you must think I’m dumb or somethin’, c’mon. We’re goin’ inside before you drop dead out here and I get blamed for killin’ the great Dream.”

The younger man grunted as Techno hoisted him up, arm wrapped around his waist. While he had the speed advantage, the pink haired man beat him easily in brute strength. “I told you I’m fine,” he snapped, wiggling to try and get out of the older man’s grasp, “besides, I wanna finish. If I wait too long the buzz’ll get ruined.” 

“You act like there’s rules about smokin’ inside. We’re the only two who’re usin’ these rooms, they’re gettin’ torn down tomorrow. Who says you gotta wait?” Techno snipped back, already forcing the younger man to walk with him, “besides,” he mocked, “I’d like to have an opponent for next time, thank you very much.”

Dream bit down on his lip, mumbling some very colorful curse words under his breath, “next time? What, you trying to lose this time?” Techno threw open the door, settling the younger man on his unused bed before gathering supplies from the still well-stocked cabinet, “you and I both know it could’ve gone either way today. You willing to risk your streak?” the injured man continued to taunt.

“You’re the best PVPer I’ve been able to duel,” Techno admitted, no hint of shame evident in his voice, “why wouldn’t I want to fight again?”

Dream fell silent, gulping down the healing potion he was forcibly handed from the pink haired man.

Techno cleared his throat again, this time hint of blush teasing at his cheeks, “you wearin’ anything under that?” he gestured uncomfortably the tight pants, “cause I can’t really get at anythin’ like this and I don’t trust you to take care of yourself.”

The younger man flushed, then scowled, “I can take care of myself fine, Technoblade, been doing it for years,” he bit out venomously. Techno rolled his eyes, he seemed to do that a lot around the younger. Really, the kid thought he was threatening him like that? “I understand that, I do. But, as I previously stated, I want a rematch and it needs to be fair. So either strip, or I’m cutting them off.”

Dream crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his mask back into place over his entire face. Techno exhaled dramatically, “besides, if I’m the one puttin’ you back together then you can smoke during it,” he paused, before lifting his tone slightly, “tell you what, you let me check you over, I’ll smoke with you after. You can be the one to reintroduce the Blood God to mortal pleasures.”

A snort came from behind the mask, “fine, whatever. You need to see all of me, right? That means I want something else too, a favor for later,” the dirty blonde bargained. Techno agreed, turning around so the kid could have at least some semblance of privacy.

“I’m ready,” a subdued voice grumbled. Techno turned back around, wet cloth in hand, only to gape at the sight. Dream had stripped...everything. Well, everything besides his underwear, that is, tight black boxer briefs clinging to his leanly muscled body, contrasting beautifully with lightly tanned skin scattered with scars, dried blood, and dirt. Muddy green eyes met his own red ones, smirk dripping with barely concealed amusement, “well, you did say check me all over, right? Besides, that mask is hot,” he complained, lighting a cigarette and holding it between his teeth to inhale. 

Techno swallowed heavily, forcing his mind to clear. He had a task to do, and it wouldn’t do good to scare the younger man off. Despite his overly confident aura, Techno could practically smell the anxiety coming off the blonde, muscles taut. 

He methodically made his way up the younger man’s skinny, toned body with a wet cloth he wiped away all evidence of battle with. Dream stayed silent, simply enjoying his cigarette and throwing curious glances down at the pink haired man hunched over his bruised and sliced up body. 

When Techno began to disinfect his open cuts, Dream flinched back with curses falling from his lips. The older simply laughed, openly and loud to Dream’s surprise, “you’ll take a busted knee without sayin’ a word, but the antibacterial’s got you whinin’,” he teased. Dream scowled, taking another drag. He didn’t react again audibly, to Techno’s chagrin.

Dream started getting antsy when Techno finished bandaging his cuts and started wrapping his sore knee. The pink haired man flicked the younger’s legs, “sit still, we’re almost done. Do you need to have another cigarette to calm down?” 

“No! I’m not addicted or anything, I just...hurry up please! I’m tired and bored,” the younger whined. Technoblade snickered, finishing his task and standing, knees cracking uncomfortably. Dream moved to stand, only to be pushed down by firm hands on his shoulders. 

“Nuh uh, you’re not done yet, Dreamie,” Techno chastised, “still got your head, I know you’ve got a thick skull and all but I definitely whacked you good.”

Dream groaned, head turning down to face his lap. Techno ran firm, yet gentle hands through Dream’s dirty blonde hair. It was deceptively soft, the pink hair man discovered, maybe long enough for tiny french braids like Techno himself used to wear. Techno found himself zoning out as he traced the younger’s scalp, smoothing tangles automatically. It was oddly domestic.

A small whine jerked his focus back to what he was doing, automatically looking to the younger man. Techno gasped, seeing the look of pure and simple pleasure on the blonde’s face. His eyes were shut, tension completely drained from his features. The older man had never seen Dream look so...peaceful, ever. His hands paused as he stared.

Dream sighed once more, nuzzling the older’s hand without thinking. Techno’s breath hitched, hand sliding down to cup a soft cheek in his palm, heart leaping into his throat. They stayed like that for a minute until Techno felt guilty, not wanting to take advantage of the younger man’s vulnerability post-duel. He’d...come back to this later.

“You’re all set,” he murmured, withdrawing both hands from blonde hair regretfully. Dream’s eyes blinked open lazily, then jerked back to his normal guarded self- not as tense as before, Techno noted- while clearing his throat.

“Am I allowed to get dressed now, or are you gonna just keep staring at me?” Dream teased, voice softer than usual. Techno shook his head, electing to stay silent and put away their supplies instead. He didn’t turn back around until all ruffling had ceased. 

Dream groaned as he stood from tying his boots, mask flipped sideways on his head. He silently held a cigarette out to Techno, already holding his own between his teeth. Techno took it without hesitation, copying him.

The gentle snitch of a lighter reached the pink haired man’s sensitive ears, held equal distance between him and the other man. “Well, lean in, Blood God,” Dream teased, almost as if he was expecting the older to chicken out.

He didn’t. Techno leaned in, face inches from Dream’s own, eyes meeting. The other boy was flushed, barely acknowledging when his cigarette lit. Techno smirked, grabbing the man’s hand to release the trigger before inhaling deeply, practiced. He hadn’t been bluffing earlier, he knew how to smoke.

Before Dream had even taken a breath, the pink haired man daintily plucked his cigarette from between soft looking lips, smiled, drawing muddled green eyes down, and softly blew the smoke into the blonde’s face. Techno laughed, relishing in the soft look of shock on the man’s face.

They disposed of the butts in the trash can, ensuring they were fully extinguished, and walked out the door together, movements equally weary. The men paused outside the door, not quite ready to depart.

“Techno?” Dream spoke softly, hesitantly, “are- could we. I mean, are you, um?”

The pinkette took pity on the younger man, crooked smile gracing his lips, “come back to mine for the night, it’s closer. That knee of yours must be pretty sore, huh?” he nodded deliberately to the injury Dream had all but forgotten about. He looked confused for a moment before his face lit up with understanding.

“Y-you’re right,” he breathed, forcing a wince as he shifted weight to the other leg, “I could use the, um, rest,” his voice dropped. Techno’s smile deepend, eyes flashing bright for a minute.

He took on a teasing tone, “good, now come here. You might need a little support.” The older man wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter man’s waist, relishing in the tiny gasp he got in response. 

They began walking, “if you need another smoke break, just let me know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @gwooves for giving me permission to write this fic! They originally didn't intend for it to be a ship and allowed me to choose how I wanted to write it, so I teased leading into a relationship but if you don't wanna read it that way, don't! 
> 
> As usual, I appreciate all support + send much love to y'all <3 Stay safe + happy!


End file.
